


Good Boy

by incognitotnt (Heartless_Zombie)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: (though that doesn't take much since i've only written two things), M/M, Monster Aviyah, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, funny how the monsterfucker is the monster being fucked in this one, half-shifted aviyah, he's got multiple eyes in this one btw, just in case anyone's not cool with that, my wrist hurts from writing all this out on paper, smut with a lil fluff at the end, still feels weird tho since this is not my usual content, this has to be the dirtiest thing i've written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/incognitotnt
Relationships: Canon/OC, tom/aviyah
Kudos: 2





	Good Boy

Tom double checked the collar, making sure it wasn't too tight. He measured it with his fingers, loosening it just a bit. "And there we go," He hummed, standing up to look over his pet.

Aviyah looked up at him with a smirk. How handy that he turned himself into a dog-like monster on a caffeine fueled binge in his lab. It saved time putting ears and a tail on him when he could just half shift. Two dog ears poked out of his white hair, which hung free without the hair tie he usually had holding it back. His tail was wagging excitedly, silvery fur on his arms, legs, and spine bristled from the cold. Other than his bright blue collar and skin tight boxers, he was completely nude. However, that's where his normal dog parts ended. Four bright blue eyes were crowded under Avi's glasses, and a pair of saber tooth fangs poked out from his upper lip. 

Tom kneeled down and gave his puppy chin scritches, "Who's a good boy~?" 

Aviyah grinned, face blushing pink, "Is it me, Master?"

Tom loved it when Aviyah called him that. It was such a good feeling. He smirked with a purr, "That's right." His heart fluttered as Avi's tail wagged faster in delight, "And you deserve a treat for being such a good boy~." He rubbed behind the soft, furry ears, earning a happy growl.

Tom grabbed the chain leash, wrapping it around his fingers. As he guided his pet to the bedroom, his mind raced with ideas of how to reward such an obedient puppy.

He shut and locked the door behind him once they were both inside, "Sit for me," He softly commanded as warmth filled his body. Aviyah did as he was told, sitting at Tom's feet as his ears perked up in anticipation.

"Good dog~" He crooned, patting Avi's head before heading to the closet. He knew just how to reward him: a toy. But which one he pondered. He dug through the black box meant just for this type of occasion, though there wasn't much there that hasn't already been broken or needed batteries replaced. 

Aviyah whined impatiently as he watched his master, trying to see what he was doing without getting up. He knew Tom would be angry if he stood up without being told to, and being disobedient often resulted in "punishment". His tail slowly swished behind him in thought. 

Tom finally found something usable: a dark blue vibrator. He pulled it out of the box and hid it behind his back before his pet could see his surprise, "Come here, Aviyah~." Feeling the warmth between his legs quiver upon saying that, Avi padded over on all fours, "I want to watch you play with this~." He handed his pet the toy before going to sit on the bed and strip off his clothes. He knew his pet would give him a show if he had some inspiration.

The sight of Tom's lithe, nude body excited him as a tingle ran up his spine, "Anything for you, Master~." He growled, licking his lips as he slid off his boxers. Tom had already turned on the toy for him. It buzzed across the floor as if trying to run away. There was no need for lube since he was already wet enough for what he needed. He laid on the floor with his opening facing Tom so he could get a nice view. Slowly, he inserted the toy, moaning as the tip found its way inside. The further in it went, the more he felt the wave of pleasure wash over him. His entire lower body was vibrating by the time he had it fully sheathed. Aviyah panted and moaned, looking to Tom for approval. His upper thighs felt wet.

The man was hard, watching intently with one hand grasped around his package. His face was slightly reddened, and his breathing had become heavier. It didn't take a detective to know that he wasn't missing out on it. He thought Aviyah was so cute like this, making little noises and fluffing up his fur. The sight excited him, making his dick quiver, "Keep going~."

Aviyah nodded, starting to pull out the toy before stuffing it back in. His pace was slow and steady at first, picking up the pace as he found the right spot to work himself up more and more. His whole body felt electric with heat and pleasure all at once. He pushed his hips against the toy, growling and groaning as he played with himself on the floor. He clenched all four eyes, feeling the peak coming up. He was panting, insides ready to go. Before he could finish however, Tom pulled out the vibrator, "That's enough. You've had your playtime." 

Aviyah whined. He was so close, but couldn't top off. His hips were rocking, trying to find a suitable alternative. He rolled up off the floor and tried to hump Tom's leg. Tom stopped him by grabbing the chain leash and giving it a good yank, "Such an eager puppy~."

"P-Please Master!" Avi begged, panting and sweating as if he was in heat. His bright red face contrasted beautifully with his white fur and unnaturally blue eyes. 

"Up onto the bed." Tom commanded. He loved seeing him so hot and bothered like this. Aviyah scrambled up as fast as he could, stuffing his fingers up his slit in attempt to get himself off. "Bad dog!" Tom yanked again on the chain, "Bad boy! Be patient and I'll give you what you want." Aviyah whimpered desperately. He needed it so badly it was starting to ache. Tom snapped a muzzle over his pet's mouth. He always wanted to try it, and when better to use it than to punish a bad doggy for trying to take away his fun.

He lined up his dick with Aviyah's hole, using the head to tease just at the entrance, "Tom please!" Avi screamed. Without further delay, he thrusted in as far as he could reach. Aviyah howled as the pent up orgasm was finally relieved. He could see stars, his back arching as his fur bristled.

Tom gave him a moment before starting himself. He pulled out just to the head, admiring how wet he was now thanks to Aviyah. He thrusted back in and earned himself another howl. His pace started slow, one hand on Avi's hips and the other wrapped around the leash. A tail would its way around his shoulders. He loved every sound he could force out of his pet. Every whine, bark, and howl drove him to go faster and harder. He was starting to work up a sweat. He could feel Avi grabbing at his spiky hair, clenching and pulling at it. The muzzle was pressed against Tom's shoulder, holding back sharp fangs that were bared in pleasure. If it wasn't in the way, those big teeth would surely have been digging into his flesh.

With a loud moan and an arch of his back, Tom finally orgasmed. His whole body was like electric, a wonderful sensation sweeping him away. Avi's slit quivered and he let out a soft grunt. Panting, he ran his fingers through his pet's sweat-soaked fur, "...Good boy~." He pulled out and flopped over on his back, heart going a mile a minute along with his breath.

Cold metal nuzzled at his neck, and looking down, Aviyah was tiredly snuggling against him. Funny how someone who was so much bigger than him could be so gentle and loving. Tom chuckled, reaching to unhook the muzzle and plant a kiss on Avi's lips. "Want the collar off too?" He asked, rubbing his love's cheek with his thumb. 

Aviyah shook his head, "No, leave it on. I like it." He nuzzled at Tom's neck once more, sighing at the warmth the muzzle was depriving him of. 

Tom petted his hair, "Alright, just be sure to take it off later."

"Oh, I know. The last thing I need is Matt and Edd teasing me for this." Aviyah hummed. It was bad enough when they found out about him being a monsterfucker after Edd found a folder full of monsters in his desk. They would never let him live it down if they caught him wearing a collar.

Tom got a cheeky look on his face, "So...which cryptid has the thickest ass?"

"TOM!" He growled, ears folding back in embarrassment. He hid his face in Tom's shoulder and slapped him with his tail.


End file.
